


Your call is important to us!

by Jezmatron



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Absolutely random writing experiment, Adora is useless, Catra does tech support, Catra might be a cat?, F/F, Fluffy, I am also NOT TECHNICAL. Sorry, I don't know, I had a mind burp and I needed to write it down, Modern AU, a random drabble, its just a stream of consciousness, less angst more HOW. HOW HOW HOW IS SHE THIS CURSED AT IT?!, or is she?, technical support, there's very little story here, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezmatron/pseuds/Jezmatron
Summary: Catra works in tech support - and she needs to look after one of Horde IT's main clients to help out Scorpia.What's the worst that could happen? Just some idiots who need to turn it off and on again, right?Enter, stage left: Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 241





	Your call is important to us!

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a different style here - this is just a bit of an experiment, a bit of fun to see how it works and eh, if it's entertaining all to the good!
> 
> Also, as you can tell, I am not all that technical (Not any more!) so... please excuse me butchering the concept of second line support for the sake of comedy / cute.

**Scorpotronita:** Heyyyyy

**Scorpotronita:** So

**Scorpontonita:** Brightmoon

**Clawsout:** What do you want?

**Scorpotronita:** Is that any way to talk to your manager? :D

**Clawsout:** What. Do. You. Want. COMMANDANT.

**Scorpotronita:** Well, glad to see your embracing the literal, if not the spirit so, progress? YAY!

**Clawsout:** I swear I will log off and leave you all these idiots who don’t know what Ctrl Alt Del is for.

**Scorpotronita:** Bad day?

**Clawsout:** I had the “Why is my coffee cup holder broken”....

**Scorpotronita:** What? That’s a MEME!

**Clawsout:** I KNOW! BUT THESE CHUCKLEFUCKS….! I mean, who even has a machine WITH A DISC DRIVE?!

**Scorpotronita:** We need better clients.

**Clawsout:** We need better fucking clients. Talk to Hordak?

**Scorpotronita:** Promise, I will do my darndest and we will see if we can’t bring some sort of, y’know, technical enlightenment? Maybe?

**Clawsout:** Cool, thx bai.

**Scorpotronita:** WAITWAITWAT… Need your hel

**Scorpotronita:** p got a n ask from Brightmoon Fashions

**Clawsout:** WHo what now?

**Scorpotronita:** The fashion house? We do their outsourced tech support?

**Clawsout:** ….

**Scorpotronita:** The tech guy wears a crop top.

**Clawsout:** ….wat

**Scorpotronita:** You were on that vid call with me, you don’t remember?

**Clawsout:** Hungover?

**Clawsout:** I mean, more likely than not.

**Clawsout:** Or I was just so bored I didn’t care?

**Scorpotronita:** Wildcat.

**Scorpotronita:** Please.

**Scorpotronita:** I know you weren’t. Also, this is a huge favour; the team are kinda at wits end and I know you want more hours and, this way, we can hang more! 

**Clawsout:** We sit three cubicles apart. Srsly. I try to HIDE from you.

**Clawsout:** How have u not realised this?

**Scorpotronita:** Because I think you’re trying too hard and you need to embrace the positive vibes in the office. 

**Clawsout:** Why are you ducking in your cubicle?

**Clawsout:** Why didn’t you come over to ask me this in person?

**Clawsout:** I mean I usually cnt stop ur over-expressive invasions of my personal space

**Clawsout:** …

**Clawsout:** …. COWARD!

**Clawsout:** … srsly, messing w/ u **.** Alright, don’t peer at me with puppy eyes. FINE I’ll bite - why?

**Scorpotronita:** The team are just under pressure. We need your insight

**Scorpotronita:** And, well…. You have IMPACT

**Clawsout:** I scare customers so much they don’t call and we get an easy life you mean?

**Scorpotronita:** You solve problems.

**Clawsout:** I’d say ur trying to flatter me to get something

**Clawsout** : But u always talk this way sooooo wtf you want?

**Scorpotronita:** Just need you to pick up some direct calls from Brightmoon is all. And, maybe field one of the current asks. They do all their accounts and setups locally, but we run a server for some of their programs and second line support.

**Clawsout:** Why isn’t Emily on this?

**Scorptronita:** Um

**Clawsout:** No one TYPES um

**Clawsout:** No one

**Scorpotronita:** She got pulled off it by Hordak. Working on another project. Some big sale stuff, soooo yeah. Also, um

**Scorpotronita:** She may have had a bad reaction to one of their tech queries.

**Clawsout:** They’re just fashion idiots. I mean, yeah. Dealing with Mr Coffee Cup was bad, but that’s fringe. What’s the worst these guys can do. Alright. Overtime me. I’m feeling generous today.

**Scorpotronita:** You just got one of your macros to make you a lot of money didn’t you.

**Clawsout:** I cannot confirm nor deny

**Scorpotronita:** Please don’t use company bandwidth to run your stock shorting apps, Wildcat.

**Scorpotronita:** Please?

**Clawsout:** Do you want my help or you gonna be all “company policy” on me?

**Scorpotronita:** Thank you for your help Catra

**Clawsout:** You are WELCOME. So, fire some frilly idiots my way. I’ll set ‘em straight. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


To:  [ SDream@ITHorde.com ](mailto:SDream@ITHORDE.com)

From:  [ CWeaver@ITHorde.com ](mailto:CWeaver@ITHorde.com)

Wed 21st Aug 2014- 12:39

**RE: Brightmoon Request details**

Cool. Think there’s an error in one of the files - did you give them admin access to one programme? No way should it be that screwed up? That requires opening settings and messing with the widgets.

(Also WHO SAYS TOODLES? You are a walking cliche)

\-------

To:  [ CWeaver@ITHorde.com ](mailto:CWeaver@ITHorde.com)

From:  [ SDream@ITHorde.com ](mailto:SDream@ITHorde.com)

Wed 21st Aug 2014 - 12:10

**Brightmoon Request details**

Hey Catra,

So I’ve attached the latest log file for one of their more recent joiners. Also, a few PDFs and spreadsheets on their various users. Also a few error queries and some of their more recent fixes.

Also, Support Agreement.Docx lists all their current second line support programs that we either run off our server or have backdoor access to to fix things.

Overall, their usual tempo for requests is minimal - mainly their art department asking for login corrections or hardware problems. Emily handles most of the hardware stuff with her team. My guys deal with the software, logins etc that Bow (Their tech guy) can’t deal with on site.

Any questions, please fire them away

Toodles!   
  


Scorpia Dream

  
  


\---------------------------

“Horde IT support, your call is important to us, please provide us with your staff ID and ticket number so we can  _ hastily _ rectify your issue,  _ even if it is self inflicted _ .”

_ “Uh, wow, rude much?” _

“Oh I’m  _ sorry _ . Is that your staff ID? Doesn’t match anything on our records. Are you calling from a registered client?”

_ “Um, wait, what?” _

“Look, I have a lot of calls… like, backed up, soooo if this is just a  _ social _ call?”

“ _ No, wait, no, ah! NO! I’m Glimmer Moon, Staff ID 5P4-RK _

“...Sparkles?”

_ “NO! 5P4-RK!” _

“Ok, Sparkles, got your ticket here… Ticket, uh…. 547-8000?”

_ “It’s… GLIMMER…” _

“Nope, ticket clearly says 547-8000. Is your monitor broken? Wait, nope, can see here. Huh. Locked  _ out _ of your laptop. Ok, yeah, can see why you’d be having issues knowing your ticket number. Has local IT not been able to resolve the problem?”

_ “OBVIOUSLY! I’m on the phone to you!” _

“Huh,  _ rude _ . So, Uh… ok, got it. Password issue? This seems local.”

“ _ Bow is… a bit busy right now.” _

“Too busy to reset a password? Tsch… I mean, seems a bit  _ much _ .”   
  


_ “Not that it’s your business, but he’s just… getting someone onboarded and it’s tricky.” _

“You’re right, not my business aaaaaand we’re done. Try it now.”

_ “Oh Stars it works. Um. Thanks?” _

“Yep, don’t mention it. See, easy. Just don’t forget your password AND don’t leave it on a post it. Or whatever. Buh  _ bye _ .”

\--------

To:  [ SDream@ITHorde.com ](mailto:SDream@ITHORDE.com)

From:  [ CWeaver@ITHorde.com ](mailto:CWeaver@ITHorde.com)

Mon 26th Aug 2014 - 10:29

**Whats up with Entrapta?**

Yo Scorp - ur not at ur desk - just saw Emily go by  _ swearing _ . She NEVER swears. I mean, not like I care buuut she seemed stressed? Like, she was still holding a soldering iron. And I think I saw one of her techs in the bathroom earlier just being all…. Stare-y. Mumbling about a laptop ?

Think they mentioned Brightmoon. Anything I should know?

* * *

“Horde IT Services, our pain for your gain.”

_ “Oh, um. Heh, that’s uh… hoo.” _

“You ok there? You’ve gone all… breathy?”

“ _ Oh um… sorry! Sorry, yeah. Um, so, tech support? Sounds fun.” _

“...for a given value of my patience. Do you have a problem or, like, is this a wrong number?”

_ “Is it? A wrong number? And, hoo, where to START with problems! Wow, kind of a personal question there, I mean, buy a girl a drink first!” _

“Uhhh. What?”

_ “Well, Bow said I should call this number. Not for my problems. Well, SOME of my problems. The technical problems. The other problems are, like, well, we’d probably have to, like, meet, talk, get to know each other, but WOW I am, wow, sorry, bit much, right?” _

“Uhhhhh….”

_ “So, yeah, sorry, first week jitters. And, um, uh, I was expecting some… chipper person?” _ _  
  
_

“Oh, so you want sugar and spice to fit the froo froo fashion stuff?”

_ “Froo froo? Wow, you have never seen a fashion so up close. Those people be BITCHY. Also, legit scary. Like, claw your eyes out scary. I should know, I mean I SHOULD have known, but um, anyway, no, sorry, sidetracked. Where were we?” _ _  
  
_

“I have absolutely  _ no _ fucking clue _. _ Did you have a problem?”

_ “Oh, um, well… yes, not NOW because… OH! You mean a technical one.” _

“This being a tech support line, yes. Yes I do. Also, I’m like… busy?”

_ “AH Yes, of course, you are doing a job! A good job! VITAL even, so… yeah.” _ _  
  
_

“Ugh… just… staff ID? Please? For the love of  _ stars _ before I end myself with my own monitor cable.”

_ “Or mouse cord!” _

“It’s wireless so…. How about  _ no _ ? Staff ID.”

_ “Oh, um… wait a mo, wrote it down somewhere, cos, well, um, hair poof and lots to take in and WOW. Oh, uh, how’d THAT get in there? Save that for later…. Cheat day today, y’know?” _

“...is it?”

“ _ Oh yeah! Very important to have a cheat day! Treat yourself! Can’t be all gain all the time, am I right? HAHA… ha… haaaa, ok. Um…. ID! YES! Here we go… 5H3-R4.” _

“Ok… found you. And… what’s the problem?”

_ “Doesn’t it say in the notes?” _

“...which notes. There’s… like  _ loads _ of notes. Loads….”

“ _ Why are you whispering?” _

“...how…?”

“ _ Oh, well, um… new laptop. Third one, last two were, hoooo. I have NO idea. Well. First one glitched. I think that’s the term?” _

“...Full motherboard replacement…. Uhhh…”   
  


_ “Yeah that’s what Bow said! Same as a glitch right? Aaaaaand then the SECOND one…” _ _  
  
_

“...melted connectors. Whilst turned off.  _ How….?” _

_ “I mean, it got wet, so I did put it in the dryer…” _

“What.”

“ _ Only for a minute! And it was dry! Anyway, lesson learned. I’m, um… not great with techy stuff? It’s why I write stuff down. Pens. Can’t go wrong with a pen. Well, if it runs out of ink, I suppose. But… CARTRIDGES! Yes, sorry. Still so much to do. Can you fix it?” _

“Fix WHAT?”

_ “My problem?” _

“What. Is. Your. Problem?”

_ “Like, my technical problem or my….” _

“The  _ technical one _ . And please.  _ PLEASE _ . Be specific.”

“ _ OH! Yes. Um. Can I get access to the Photo-editing software?” _ _  
  
_

“Wait, nothing’s broken?”

_ “Oh, no, just need access. Bow said you do that?” _

“Uh. Yes. Yes we do.”

_ “Hooray!” _

“Did… did you just  _ say _ ‘hooray’?”

“ _ Yes. Yes I did.” _

“Huh. Well.”

_ “You ok there? You went all… breath-y?” _

“Oh, me? Oh, fine. Fine. Um. SO, what did you say your name was?”

“ _ Oh. Adora! Hi! And you?” _

“Ok, all set up. Logins should be good to go, single sign on so you don’t need to do anything. Bow should be able to uh… monitor stuff. Have a nice day now!”

* * *

**Scorpotronita:** Hows it going Wildcat?

**Scorpotronita:** I’ve only had ONE complaint so far…

**Clawsout:** That’d be Sparkles then?

**Scorpotronita:** I have no idea who that is!

**Scorpotronita:** BUT! She did not know your name so… YAY! No official action required!

**Clawsout:** Like you’d try. I hold this company together.

**Clawsout:** Hordak knows I get through more tickets each day….

**Scorpotronita:** Fair point, well presented, so STILL YAY at not having to have, y’know, words.

**Clawsout:** You and harsh words cannot coexist on the same plane, Scorpia

**Scorpotronita:** True. I’d get Perfuma to call you.

**Clawsout:** …..

**Clawsout:** …..

**Clawsout:** …. I’ll try to tone it down. A bit.

**Scorpotronita:** THANKS WILDCAT

**Scorpotronita:** Also, Emily is fine. Totally fine. Nothing to do with Brightmoon. Or anything Laptop related.

**Clawsout** : Suuuuure.

  
  


* * *

“Horde IT, we slave to serve….”

_ “HEY! Um, so, me again.” _ _  
  
_

“....who?”

_ “ADORA! I mean, wow, I thought, y’know, like you’d remember. Laptop? Dryer?” _

“Oh, um… hey Adora. So, set anything else on fire recently?”

_ “...um.” _

“Seriously?”

_ “Psh, nah! I may have. Um. Broken my mouse.” _

“Bow can’t issue a new one?”

_ “Um, no.” _

“Why not?”

_ “He’s… busy.” _

“Then um… you could buy one? Charge it back to the company?”

_ “... I don’t know which one to get?” _

“Are you asking me or… just genuinely don’t know?”

_ “If it was a PEN I’d be fine. You know?” _

“I really  _ really _ don’t.”

_ “So, um… if you can’t send one. Which one should I get?” _

“Like… wireless? I guess? Depends - how much do you use it? Need something comfy, y’know, like… uh… like to reduce wrist strain.”   
  


_ “Oh. Goood call. Don’t like straining my wrist. Well, not doing WORK, y’know.” _ _  
  
_

_ “ _ Hnn…  ***Cough*** Huh, oh  ***Cough*** yeah…”   
  


_ “You ok? Sounded like you were choking.” _ _  
  
_

“Just… water went down the wrong way.”

_ “Oh, gosh! Well, um… I guess I’ll. Um… go get a mouse. Thank you! Big help!” _

“Uh...  ***cough*** yeah… you’re um…. You’re welcome.”

  
* **Click***

* **RING***

**“** Horde IT we…”

_ “Hi, I know I just called. But… where do I actually buy a mouse?” _

  
  


* * *

“Horde Tech support, please provide your…”   
  


“ _ HI!” _

“Heyyyy Adora. What’s it this time?”

_ “Um, my, um…. Dongle thing won’t read my files.” _ _  
  
_

“Your USB?”

_ “The stick thing that sticks in the thing on the side of the laptop?” _

“I hope you aren’t sticking a thing anywhere else… uhhh, wait… sorry! That, um.”

“ _ Oh. No. Stick free thing here. It is a stick free zone. My laptop isn’t. Well, it is, I don’t look at things on my laptop. Like that. At all.” _

“Wow, not so prim an’ proper, huh? And here was me thinking you were all pretty Princesses’.”

_ “You think we’re pretty?” _

“Uh, I did  _ not _ say that. At all.”

_ “Cool. Cool. That’s cool. So, um, exciting times there, solving the world’s computer ills?” _

“One idiot at a time… idiot.”

_ “Awww you do care. So, yeah, tell me about your day.” _

“Fine. Let me just… check… ah yeah, you need to update your laptop’s drivers. WEIRD. They should be up to date. How the hell did they get rolled back…? Eh, all sorted, so, yeah… ok, HORDAK, my boss, well we  _ think _ he’s dating our hardware lead and….”

* * *

  
  


**Scorptronita:** Hey Wildcat

**Scorptronita:** Can you check the Brightmoon server?

**Scorptronita:** I’m trying to run some diagnostics but it looks all locked up?

**Clawsout:** Huh, ok.

**Clawsout:** ….wtf

**Clawsout:** This is gonna take some time Scorp it looks like the whole thing’s just not responding to me either.

**Clawsout:** Probably just a glitch

**Clawsout:** Aw hell now I sound like Adora

**Scorptronita:** AWWWWWWW!

* * *

To:  [ CWeaver@ITHorde.com ](mailto:CWeaver@ITHorde.com)

From: SDreamITHorde.com

Tues 9th Sept 2014 - 17:49

**RE: HOW**

I’m sorry. When I asked you to help on Brightmoon, we honestky just needed some help. Honest. We didn’t KNOW. We thought that Brightmoon were safe! Didn’t expect anything like her. She hadn't JOINED!

Rogelio had to go home. Kyle’s… Kyle’s fine. I think?

Entrapta is… I think she’s now just recategorising her as a force of nature? I don’t know.

We’ve had to reinitialise the server. Please. PLEASE.

Stop her. Somehow?

She’s a one woman tech apocalypse.

I'm calling Perfuma. I need some breathing exercise help.

Scorp

_ \---- _

To: SDream@ITHorde.com

From:  [ CWeaver@ITHorde.com ](mailto:CWeaver@ITHorde.com)

Tues 9th Sept 2014 - 17:20 

**HOW**

Seriously, Scorpia.

How.

HOW.

How can ONE PERSON be so tech illiterate?! HOW.

A whole server locked up because she did I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT?!

You can’t alter a script file from logging in! You can’t REMOTELY LOCK A WHOLE FUCKING SERVER by accidentally refreshing a page! Is she…. Some sort of corporate spy? WHY?! HOW! I’ve been through the log files and… a BAD DATA PACKET?! REALLY?!

Hordak’s gonna flip.

  
  


* * *

“Horde. Please give ID number.”

_ “Wow. Um. You sound a bit done in!” _

“YOU!”

_ “Me?” _

“YOU! I was in until 5 AM. FIVE. FUCKING. AM! How?”

_ “Uh…. you’ve lost me?” _

“I WISH! How did you hack our server? We’ve got… like… so much… stuff.”   
  


_ “That sounds like, super technical?” _

“Shut up.”

_ “If I shut up, how do I tell you?” _

“So you DID hack it?”

_ “No? Cos, like, I suck at tech. TOTALLY suck at it. Super bad at tech. Mhm hm. Also. My laptop is broken. Bad. Really bad. Like, super busted.” _

“How?”

_ “It fell.” _

“It. Fell.”

_ “Yes.” _

“How. Did it. Fall?”

_ “The normal way.” _

“Please explain. And then explain how you BROKE our server?”   
  


_ “Um, I don’t know? The server I mean. I know how I broke everything else. But, well, I was refreshing the program, that photo editing one? Then I had like… fifty browser tabs open. Then, um… oh yeah, I was also trying to print and then, well, that broke as well. I was also downloading some stuff and then tried to save on the cloud. It’s the cloud, right? SO, yeah, did that and then everything locked up and I tried to restart and something popped up so I clicked on that and, well, just kept trying to open files, y’know how if you wiggle a TV aerial it makes it work, so I just pressed everything? SO, um. Yeah.” _

“You. Are. A gremlin.”

“ _ Uh. Well. I don’t eat after midnight, HAH! Normally they’re, um, too…. Tired?” _

“No. No funny jokes. No banter. Not today.”   
  


“ _ Um. Oh. Kay. You seem stressed.” _

“Stressed? You’ve called 17 times in the last two weeks! Who has THAT MANY tech issues? You broke our server by, apparently,  _ clicking on too many things _ . How? HOW ARE YOU THIS BAD AT TECHNOLOGY?”

_ “Oh, um. Uh. I uh thought we… were getting on?” _

“We…. are… wait what?”

_ “Well, um… I don’t have that many tech issues. Like, the laptop today? I, um… I dropped it. Downstairs. On purpose. Also that login problem? You know how hard it is to counter your own muscle memory for passwords? Also, I think I broke Bow. Like… broke him. I asked him if I needed to save things as separate files just so he’d never answer tech calls and just route them to you, y’know? And rolling back my drivers? Easy stuff - learned that studying Computing at Thaymor. But, um. That's a thing. I know how to do.” _

“Uh. Huh. Hrm... _ huh _ ?”

_ “Well, it’s… now I think of it, it’s dumb, really dumb and, well yeah, super super stupid and… I just like your voice, y’know and now I say it out loud I’m sounding SUPER creepy and hoooo yesp. Stalker vibes. Super creepy stalker vibes. But yeah. You… you sound like a cool person and I…. didn’t know how to just talk to you, so I thought that maybe, like, engaging you through work would be less creepy buuuut. Yeah. Nope. Super creepy. I was going to offer a coffee to apologise but, yeah that’s super SUPER creepy and weird and I’m just gonna go now.” _

**_Click_ **

**“** ...you like my voice?”

* * *

  
  


**Scorptronita:** Yeah that’s weird. Really, like SUPER AMAZINGLY FREAKY WEIRD.

**Scorptronita:** Funny that she’s actually… not an idiot. Just super obsessed.

**Scorptronita:** But that server stuff. HOO that coulda been bad

**Scorptronita:** But the obsessed thing? Cute ISH?

**Scorptronita:** I mean, I love a good rom-com, don’t get me WRONG. Favourite thing, Saturday night - bowl of popped corn, sofa with Perfuma, lights low, put on the old D-Veee-D and bam, instant romantic mood for a great evening’s entertainment.

**Clawsout:** I vommed a bit in my mouth.

**Clawsout:** Does that EVER end in sex? Like… so WHOLESOME

**Scorptronita:** It has been known to get… spicy.

**Clawsout:** Salt doesn’t count, Scorp. HEAVY PETTING DOESN’T COUNT

**Scorptronita:** Ok, inappropriate, but also I AM SO GLAD WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS STUFF NOW

**Clawsout:** No. No no no nononono.

**Clawsout:** We have not adjusted the friendship boundaries to now include your sex life

**Scorptronita:** Perfuma really likes it when I cross my fingers and then

**Clawsout:** CEASE I AM OFFLINE FUCK U AND ALSO ADORA AND AAAARGH!

**Clawsout:** Srsly tho, has Rogelio stopped crying yet?

**Clawsout:** Cos I know he had to deal with her twice.

**Scorptronita:** He has. He has. Finally.

**Clawsout:** Kyle?

**Scorptronita:** Lonnie says we need to give him a couple more days. He’s not over the fact she saved all her documents in a single file.

**Scorptronita:** Then made multiple copies of that file and renamed them to the names of the files she wanted to save.

**Clawsout:** Who knew one person could actually fill their cloud memory limit within a week.

**Scorptronita:** Yeah

**Clawsout:** Yeah

**Scorptronita:** Want me to flag to their HR teams?

**Clawsout:** What? NO! It was just her being stupid and adorable and cute but a bit stupid. She’s an idiot. Not malicious. Don’t think she knows HOW to be malicious.

**Scorptronita:** So you gonna ask her out?

**Clawsout:** Fuck off.

**Scorptronita:** Here’s her company photo by the way.

**Clawsout:** Why’d I wanna look at that?

**Clawsout:** ….

**Clawsout:** ….

**Clawsout:** I am shallow. So fucking shallow. Fucking HELL why would you show me this?

**Scorptronita:** So?

**Clawsout: ….** I’m screwed

**Scorptronita:** With luck!

  
  


* * *

From:  [ AGS@BrightmoonFashion.com ](mailto:AGS@BrightmoonFashion.com)

To:  [ CWeaver@ITHorde.com ](mailto:CWeaver@ITHorde.com)

Fri 18th Sept 2014 - 17:18

**RE: Still there?**

Outside my office at 18:00. My treat.

\---------------

From:  [ CWeaver@ITHorde.com ](mailto:CWeaver@ITHorde.com)

To:  [ AGS@BrightmoonFashion.com ](mailto:AGS@BrightmoonFashion.com)

Fri 18th Sept 2014 - 17:15

**Still there?**

Um. Hey Adora,

Fuck I just typed um. And I am…. Not deleting it? Apparently this is a thing I do now.

So, yeah. Still good for coffee? I kind of… miss your calls. Got your email from the tech ticket. Probs inappropriate? So, uh, even? Cancels out right?

Scorpia said you fessed to Bow and… well, I just wanted to say sorry for blowing up like that. Yeah, it’s weird but. A relief to know you don’t spontaneously kill tech by glancing at it?

Fuck it - it was nice as well? In a weird, kinda-stalkery way? Cute? Don’t tell anyone I said that. Typed that. Whatever.

So. Coffee? When? I mean, it’s weird, I don’t know you? Well I do. Sort of?

When did I become an email rambler? Blaming you.

Catra

  
  
  


\-----------------------------

To:  [ ALL@BrightmoonFashion.com ](mailto:ALL@BrightmoonFashion.com) ,  [ ALL@ITHorde.com ](mailto:ALL@ITHorde.com)

From:  [ AngellaMoon@BrightmoonFashion.com ](mailto:AngellaMoon@BrightmoonFashion.com)

Thurs 14th Dec 2016 - 14:45

**Annual Summary - Newsletter**

Good afternoon all!

I hope this finds all of you in rude health and chipper for the coming festive break! I wanted to take a moment to reflect on the past year (And a little further!) to see how far we’ve come, in no small part due to the fantastic support from the team at Horde, keeping us afloat as we move to working more remotely and balance the challenges in the world today. Their support has been invaluable and we hope you at Horde enjoy the gifts we’ve popped over to say a big  _ thank you _ .

I will spare you all the Corporate drivel about how we have done etc - that’s for the attached PDF! Should you be interested! Suffice to say, we have had an exemplary year and performance is improving month on month, thanks to the establishment of our website to drive traffic. My thanks to our CIO, Catra Grayskull, who has now been in post for the past year, for getting us in fighting-form (And thank you to Horde, once again, for placing her with us and also allowing her to join us on a more permanent basis)! I know Adora, at the very least, is grateful for the strengthening of our technical resilience!!

Which leads me on to another announcement - Glimmer has been holding firm in covering the Sports Division, but I’m sure she will be relieved that Adora will be returning from Maternity leave in February to retake her position as Lead Editor. She has kindly sent across pictures of their new arrival - Finn! Mom and baby are both doing very well!

Catra will be taking some time for leave of her own and Bow will be gallantly holding the fort to field any and all technical queries. So, please join me in congratulating our dear friends and irrepressible dream-team: Ladies, the flowers and celebratory hamper should be with you at the same time this hits your inbox! A thank you from all of us and good luck in this new, slightly less technical challenge!

We look forward to welcoming you back in the new year! Happy new year all and thank you everyone, for all your hard work.

Yours

Angella Moon

CEO

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little tour through my headspace. It be crazy up in here.
> 
> Let me know if you liked! I think I COULD have put more in here, but this is just a silly one shot to throw some funny ideas about.


End file.
